Cry
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: The PPG and RRB are going to college! But, what happens when the Greens have to leave their siblings... and eachother. GREEN with a tiny bit of BLUES and REDS. Songfic, first one.


_I don't own the characters or the song. I only own the idea. ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting ready to leave Townsville. Bubbles and Boomer are going to California, where they enrolled in a college together. Brick and Blossom are going to explore the world and take a year off before going to college. Who would have seen that coming? Finally Butch and buttercup; they are both going there separate ways. Brick and Blossom convinced them to go to college and they both found one, what a shocker.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the type to get my heart broken<strong>

**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**

* * *

><p>They said their good byes as they left to catch there planes. BC and Butch might be going the same state but they were on opposite ends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'cause I never leave my heart open<strong>

**Never hurts me to say goodbye**

* * *

><p>Bubbles was crying and Blossom only had tears coming down her face. BC didn't want to cry and didn't, even though she really wanted to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships don't get deep to me<strong>

**Never got the whole in love thing**

**And someone can say they love me truly**

**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

* * *

><p>Butch and Buttercup are an item but they have no idea what to do when they have to go their separate ways. As they were on the plane they watched a movie together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My mind is gone, I'm spinning round<strong>

* * *

><p>They couldn't think straight, and kept their feelings hidden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And deep inside, my tears I'll drown<strong>

* * *

><p>If they cry now it would last for awhile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm losing grip, what's happening<strong>

* * *

><p>They finely land and get off the plane. They look around until they see two men holding up a card that says "Utonium and Jojo". They walk with them and are led to a limo. They get in and talk for a bit, but not much. When they both got to the bus stop, they hugged each other tightly and shared one last kiss, before they got on to a different bus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I stray from love, this is how I feel<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt like crying, so did he.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This time was different<strong>

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

* * *

><p>Their hearts were shattered, as if a knife decided to go through a glass vase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm, in this condition<strong>

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

* * *

><p>She arrived at her new college and carried her stuff to her new dorm. She noticed that her room mate was already there and took the bed on the left side of the room. She tossed her stuff to the other side and jumped on the bed, lying on her stomach, lost in her own thoughts and feeling like an empty shell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Of a girl with a broken heart<strong>

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

* * *

><p>Since Butch wasn't with her or anyone else, so she thought, she cried in to her pillow. Just as soon as her room mate came in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did it happen when we first kissed?<strong>

**'cause it's hurting me to let it go**

* * *

><p>Memories of when they kissed for the first time and every time since than flashed threw her mind. Causing her to cry even more. She still didn't know that someone was watching her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe 'cause we spent so much time<strong>

**And I know that it's no more**

* * *

><p>Everything they did won't happen again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I should've never let you hold me baby<strong>

**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**

* * *

><p>He would always hold her in times of need and she'll miss that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't give to you on purpose<strong>

**Can't figure out how you stole my heart**

* * *

><p>How she fell in love with him she had no clue. How easily he stole her heart was something she'll never know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My mind is gone, I'm spinning round<strong>

* * *

><p>She was so confused and all her past memories with him became a tornado in her head, making her dizzy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And deep inside, my tears I'll drown<strong>

* * *

><p>Her pillow was practically soaked in tears, tears that didn't stop flowing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm losing grip, what's happening<strong>

**I stray from love, this is how I feel**

* * *

><p>She felt like nothing could help her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This time was different<strong>

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

* * *

><p>In place of her heart was just a black hole according to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm, in this condition<strong>

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

* * *

><p>She was glad he wasn't there to see her cry. She knew that he wouldn't mind, but she wouldn't want him to see her like this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How did I get here with you, I'll never know?<strong>

**I never meant to let it get so, personal**

**And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you**

**I'm broken heart and I can't let you know**

**And I won't let it show**

**You won't see me cry**

* * *

><p>He tried to get her to love him and she did. She would tell him that when he wanted to hear it, but refused to say something like that to anyone else. Buttercup's face said one thing around Butch but her eyes said another.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This time was different<strong>

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

* * *

><p>She can't believe he walked out of her life to go to a different school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm, in this condition<strong>

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

* * *

><p>She will never let Butch see her this way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This time was different<strong>

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

* * *

><p>She felt a hand rub her back slowly and turned her head to see who it was, only to have her eyes widen in shock at who it was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm, in this condition<strong>

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

* * *

><p>"it's okay BC," the person in front of her said. "you don't need to cry."<p>

Buttercup sat up and hugged her room mate. "I missed you Sky," she said quietly in to her best friends shoulder.

"I missed you too," Sky said. Sky and Buttercup new each other since 3rd grade but Sky moved in 8th grade. They would write letters to each other every now and then, but stopped a year ago. "now tell me what's wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Of a girl with a broken heart<strong>

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

* * *

><p>She told her and wanted to cry again but held it back. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone again, not even Butch. The only way she would do that is if she can't control her emotions or he did something to cause it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All my life...<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the state, a certain green Ruff was going threw something similar. Butch was on the roof of a building on campus where no one could see or hear him. He cried silently to him self just think about all of the great times they spent together. tears would fall down his face and he wouldn't wipe them away.<p>

Now, their only hope was that they would see each other soon.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, this was my first songfic and I don't know what to think of it. Hey, you know what? See that very kind button down there? Why don't you click it and leave a nice review for me. And while you're at it tell me if you think I should write about what happens to the Blues and the Greens.<em>


End file.
